The present invention relates generally to scheduling and executing computer product testing, and more specifically, to analyzing test data and scheduling execution of test processes.
Development of computer products, including computer systems and software, typically involves performing repeated tests to ensure that specifications are met and to identify errors or problems. As such testing can be potentially complex and time consuming, it is important to find ways to improve efficiency and reduce costs related to time, computing resources and monetary outlays.
With the development of cloud based services and other computing services, testing can be performed using distributed services representing shared computing infrastructures. As such services become more popular and widely used, the number of tasks requested to be performed using these services increasing, potentially resulting in resource and/or scheduling limitations.